


Room of Requirement

by jharkens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jharkens/pseuds/jharkens
Summary: When Harry realizes he has a crush on his nemesis and fate brings the two face to face alone in a dark hallway Draco and Harry spend the night walking and talking until they find a cozy old room to form a friendship and perhaps a bit more.





	1. Intro

It hadn't been that long since Harry had seen Malfoy, but he had almost forgotten the bully of a boy even existed since his earlier mocking. That is until Hagrid's' class.

Malfoy slithered through the crowd of students making his way leisurely toward Harry with amusement in his eyes of steel. Quite suddenly the lanky boy was eye to eye with a warry young Potter.

The blush spread lightly across Harrys' face without any sort of his permission as he glared up into stormy eyes, which quickly rose above and behind Harry.

"Domentor! Domentor!" shouted Malfoy distorting his face as he backed away pointing wildly.

Harry spun where he stood but as he saw nothing was there he heard Draco's weasel laugh and felt his chest tighten at the laughter coming from his classmates. Before he could redeem himself, or more likely embarrass himself further, Ron pulled him away whispering to console him as he dragged him off.

This memory played through Harry's head for the rest of the day. Maybe he was just tricking himself into thinking about it because Malfoy got hurt, he probably just felt guilty. Harry was vividly aware that replaying the scene endlessly was a strange form of guilt. 'Malfoy was hardly even hurt,' he huffed to himself as he walked toward his bed ready to rest.

'Hardly a scratch, what a baby,' Harry thought to himself but as he climbed under the deep red sheets bleeding heart Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was really okay thinking that: 'after all, a scratch can hurt too,right? and Buckbeak is really strong..'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry awoke to feel rather miffed. Sitting up in his bed groggily, he saw Ron still slumbering peacefully (sort of, there was allot of drool involved.) All of his housemates were still asleep except for those certain few who rose before the sun, normally Harry loved waking up to this sight, it had always made Harry feel as if he had a home here. Today however, Harry just felt anxious to get to class and pulled himself out of bed hastily.

The pressure in Harry's chest refused to subside through breakfast and honestly only felt worse. He wished he could sprint through time today, but he wasn't exactly sure when he wanted to get to anyway. Ron kept Harry distracted with conversation for the most part but his eyes kept drifting to Slytherin table where he couldn't help but notice a certain pureblood was not sitting.

Hermione's hand rested gently on Harrys back as she pulled his mind back to their table with a sympathetic look.

"Give it up, Harry! He'll be fine, an' it's not like it's your fault anyway!" exclaimed Ron crashing back into Harry's head. "Personally I'm glad, I mean Someone had to teach him something right?" Ron continued, trying to cheer up Harrys clearly dampened mood

"Oh hush, Ronald!" Hermione chimed in "He's obviously upset!" she hissed, as if it would prevent Harry from hearing.

"Wha-?! I'm fine! I'm just.." Harry hesitated mid-sentence looking for an answer, "nervous!" he got out thankfully continuing to explain he said, "There's a game coming up, you know? Against Slytherin no less, that's all it is, really." The words came out firm enough for Harry to stand on but when he saw Hermione and Ron share a look his footing crumbled once again as he realized it really sounded like he was just convincing himself.

There was a pause for a moment before Hermione asked, "Really?" in her signature prying tone that just screams 'Tell me I'm right.'

Before Harry could reply Ron once again piped up, "Well I for one believe him," he said smiling mischievously. "I mean if I were 'm I'd be worried about being able to focus on a game against Slytherin too, in his condition an' all."

Harry lifted his brow in confusion hesitant to take the bait he glanced Hermione's hard face before asking, "What do you mean?" cautiously.

When Ron hesitated Harry looked once more to Hermione who gave Ron an evil glare that screamed: "Shut it, Ronald!"

Whatever Ron meant by "condition" the two had clearly discussed before.

Panic rose in Harry's chest only beat out by the preexisting tension from yesterday. His eyes shot back to his best friend snickering down at his plate.

"what? what is it?" Harry demanded kicking Ron under their breakfast.

"Nothing!" Ron said through a grin filled with chicken and potatoes, "just remember what you Should be watching during the game is gold not blonde!" Ron burst out laughing spewing his "breakfast" across the table.

Hermione flew to her feet slapping Ron in his fiery red head, "That is not funny Ronald!" she scolded.

"Yeah, it's not," said Harry joining Hermione on his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about! And you want to talk about quidditch, well you're supposed to watch The GAME through the binoculars, not your "friend" right next to you!" With that both Ron and Hermione got silent and Harry stormed away blushing down to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry spent every class describing exactly how wrong Ron was over in his head. He was the best seeker this school had ever seen, he was Harry Potter. If he even noticed Malfoy during a game it was because he was in the way. And for that matter Harry Hated Malfoy! He had always hated Malfoy He was Glad that Buckbeak- at that moment Harry stepped into Snape's doorway and smack into another person.  
"Sorry," Harry stammered as he realized that it was his own fault as he hadn't been watching where he was going. The student spun 'round, obviously annoyed he had just been rammed into, only to be the very distraction that had Harry in the clouds.  
Malfoy sneered at Harry "Excuse you! What do you think you're grinning about Potter!?" Malfoy spits out as his goons hovered close behind.  
Harry hadn't realized he was smiling as he drew away from Malfoy but he tried to depress it as the pressure and worry melted from Harrys chest, probably pumped out by Harrys pounding heart (Which Harry chalked up to adrenaline from the collision.)

"I-I'm glad you're alright." was all Harry could get out. He tried to catch the words as soon as they left his mouth but it was too late. Biting his lip didn't erase the last few seconds but it stopped him from speaking anymore. Malfoy snickered batting Crabbe's arm as if Crabbe wasn't already laughing as well.  
"Aw, has someone got a crush on me?" laughed out Malfoy in a high-pitched voice, but he must have been caught off guard because it was hard not to notice the pink in Malfoys snow like skin.  
Trying to save himself Harry remarked "Well I suppose we're not All terrible people-" he wanted to add 'like you Malfoys' but that seemed too calas and mean all of a sudden, perhaps because of the bandaged arm. 

Malfoy didn't respond, which was incredibly out of character for him, and when Harry looked up in confusion the snobby Slytherin looked.. strange. He was smirking and his cheekbones were as sharp as ever but no longer touched with blush. Malfoy looked angry, properly angry not his usual pedestaled glare. Suddenly Malfoy had turned and was walking away, it took a minute for his goons to realize but when they did the quickly chased after him to their seats. Harry found his own seat as well.  
"This is going to be a long class," thought Harry with a sigh as guilt built in his chest. Nothing he had ever said had actually gotten to Malfoy before Harry figured he should be glad to finally get one in against Malfoy so he didn't understand why he felt bad. After all, Malfoy had always been mean and awful and has hurt and insulted Harry and his friends for years now.  
"Mr.Potter." A booming, grading voice popped Harry's bubble dragging him back to the dreary stone classroom.  
"Is there something you feel the back of Mr.Malfoys head can teach you that I can not?" asked Professor Snape as he glared down at Harry, a smirk graced his pale sunken face as a mad blush graced Harrys. "I didn't think so," the professor hissed before glided back to the front of the room.  
A wave of snickers and glances washed through the class as Harry's eyes shot over to Malfoy in panic as if hoping his ears would have fallen off or Anything would have happened so that he didn't hear that. Malfoy was already looking straight at Harry with eyes the size of dinner plates and a blush to rival Harrys, but his shocked expression turned to glaring fury in the blink of an eye making Harry drop his head and slouch behind his cauldron miserably.  
When the class ended Harry couldn't get out quick enough, he shot for the door like a wild pixie. Unfortunately, Malfoy was just as eager to leave, the two boys crashed into one another yet again, this time tumbling to the ground.  
Vulgarities shot out of the usually pale, red-faced boy's mouth as papers flew into the air along with only a couple of Harrys who, in all honesty, had not taken very many notes that day. Harry sat up holding his head where it had collided with Malfoys shoulder as their classmates walking around them ignoring the fuss.  
"Sorry," Harry said sweeping for Malfoys scattered papers and avoiding eye contact at all cost. Harry expected and received no response other than a small huff. Once Harry had collected the fallen papers he raised his eyes only high enough see Malfoys hands. When Malfoy opened his good hand Harry thought that the difficult boy may not make this as awkward as he thought. But as Harry reached forward to place the papers in Malfoys hand, the pureblood bully lashed his hand out to take them, wrapping his hand around Harry's fingers as well as the papers as he snatched them away.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had always considered himself to be a very reasonable boy up until this moment. To Harry the moment seemed like hours and a split second at the same time, handing Malfoy the papers, the short-tempered boy's hand striking toward his own as he tried to shove his temper in Harry's downcast face.   
Malfoy opened his mouth to no doubt sling another insult but as soon as his porcelain like fingers touched Harry's hand Harry turned and ran away. He ran all the way to the dormitory and all the way to his bed sprawling out and then rolling over about a thousand times. 

'What?' was all Harry could think. What happened? What was that? What was this weird feeling?  
Harry lay on his bed staring up blankly, until he heard a familiar tread enter the room and stop at the foot of the bed.  
"Why are you in my bed?" Ron's voice asked. Harry looked around realizing he had, in fact, ran to the wrong bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, hanging his head, and shrugged.  
"I thought it was mine," Harry finally explained as Ron sat next to him.  
"Are you still mad, 'bout what I said at breakfast?" Ron asked regretfully, it seemed to have been eating at both of them.  
"No, not really," Harry shrugged again as he stood and walked toward his own bed. "I'm sorry I got so mad and I'm sorry I said that stuff about Hermione.." he said across to Ron.   
"s'ok." Ron replied, "C'mon let's go down to the common room, Hermione's waiting."  
Harry slugged toward the door, he was ready for the day to be over already.

Sure enough, Hermione was waiting on the couch in front of the fire, her frizzy head of hair silhouetted by the flickering light. Greeting the boys with a grin and a push of her glasses Hermione slid down to the end of the couch so the two boys could sit to her right with Harry, as usual, in the middle. Whenever one of the trio had something going on that one would sit in the middle, this gave Harry a heads up that he may have to talk about this, one of the most humiliating days of his life. In due time it came up and sure enough Harry spilled out every detail, from the second he ran into Malfoy the first time to the second he ran away 'like a little girl' which Hermione took offense to and scolded Harry for saying, but after the scolding was over the group fell silent as Harry looked at the floor and Ron and Hermione tried to figure what to say. After awhile Ron tried to ask:  
"So do you...." but he couldn't find the courage to ask, he wasn't good at talking about sensitive things (and Harry was acting Very sensitive.)  
Harry laughed a little and said to the floor "Can sacrifice himself to a magic armed statue and face a monster spider but can't ask his best friend a question." this did get a little laugh but then more silence until Hermione said "Don't be so dramatic Harry. Nothing is wrong, and yet you've been staring at the floor since you sat down."  
"I can't help it!" Harry exclaimed, "I don't understand!"   
"Don't understand what? You had a bad day that's all." Hermione said rubbing her friend's shoulder.  
"But I shouldn't have, I mean I obviously could have avoided all of it by being Normal!" Harry said clearly still upset. "I was Glad to see Malfoy!? And then I told him that! And thought about him during class and staring at him? And why did I run it's not like I'm that scared of him that I thought I needed to!" Harry huffed and leaned back on the couch staring at the ceiling.  
"Oh..." Hermione said as she put together the pieces of a puzzle, she was only now realizing that Harry honestly didn't understand, but for once she didn't jump to share.  
"I think that's just a crush mate," Ron said casually if not a bit confused.  
Harrys neck practically snapped as he looked at Ron "What?!"  
"A crush. Haven't you had one before?" Ron asked bewildered.  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed wide-eyed, shaking her head.  
The red head tried to keep talking but Hermione pulled him away to the side of the empty room. Harry could still hear her explaining that "in the muggle world not everyone is lucky enough to have a family like mine," and how they've heard "how the horrid Dursleys are." Ron clearly didn't understand so she slapped his arm and was forced to explain that some muggles discriminate against pretty much everything including race, religion, and sexuality. The young girl whispered the last word which seemed pointless to Harry if she didn't whisper the rest of the conversation. 

Ron and Hermione walked over and reclaimed their seats. Hermione smiling politely and Ron just looking confused. After a while, Ron had obviously been told to apologize but instead just looked at Harry and asked "Is that true? How do you manage something like that? An' I thought discrimination between wizard families was bad."  
Hermione scoffed and glared but Harry just started laughing and clapped Ron on the back, standing and saying "come on, it's about time for dinner."


End file.
